


Little Wittle Ringo Starr

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Daddy!John, Forced Ageplay, I Will Do It Myself, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Ageplay, idk what this is, little!ringo, little!ritchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: When Ringo woke up... everything was wrong.*We need more ageplay in this fandom smhAlso, got this idea from KittenPawws’ ‘Daddy’s Boy’ soo Yeah go read that and tell them to fricken update soon!!





	Little Wittle Ringo Starr

 

 

 

Ringo started to slowly awake as he felt Velcro being wrapped around his thin wrists, the sound of someone humming also coming into his senses when he slowly started to wake more. Ringo scrunched up his nose as he felt hands on him. He tried to push the hands away but found they were stuck down with.. Ah that was what the Velcro was-

wait. 

Ringo’s eyes shot open, his legs coming up to kick at the hands on him. Where was he? Why was he tied down? Who the FUCK was touching him?! 

Ringo whined as Hegel turns the hands tightly but gently grab onto his thin ankles, keeping his legs from kicking but the brunette kept at it, trying to escape from the hands around his ankles. 

“Aww Bubba, What’s wrong?” The man, who Ringo didn’t recognise at all from his place on the.. soft cushioned thing. He had a nice soothing voice but all it did was make Ringo sick to the stomach. He kept trying to kick but the hands only pushed themselves down slightly so Ringo couldn’t move his legs. Completely immobile... fuckin’ perfect. 

“Who the fuck are you!?” Ringo yelled as his legs started to get tired from trying to move. He had to stop in the end. 

“I’m John sweetie, but to you I’m now your daddy, okay bub bub?” The man - John - replied, rubbing Ringos tummy with his warm hand, the other still had his ankles. The movement was not helping. 

“wha’.. I’m not calling you d-.. that! I have a father now let me fucking go!” Ringo whined again as he tried to pull at his arms again. It was starting to hurt at this point, the pulling. Johnustbs noticed as he stopped rubbing his bare tummy - when the fuck did that happen? - to his red tinted wrists, rubbing the vein side with his thumb. 

“Dont swear at daddy, bubba. And be careful my love, you will hurt yourself” He sounded sad at the end of the sentence “Hey bub bub.. What’s this?” He ever so gently rubbed across one of the scars on his wrists. 

Ringo went pale. He didn’t know this man yet he has seen him shirtless and now had seen his scars that might’ve-sorta-kinda been self inflicted. Ringo pulled harsher at the restraints, making pitiful whining noises at the back of his throat as he did. John frowned and tried to stop him but didn’t know how he could do so physically. 

“Bubba, it’s okay. Hey.. hey, calm down okay? Bubba, breath okay. In 1..2..3 and out 1..2..3..” 

Ringo didn’t even know this man and here he was, having an anxiety attack right in front of him. 

Fuckin’ amazing. 

* 

When Ringo woke up the second time, he wasn’t restrained, which made him sigh in relief. It must’ve been a bad dream.. but who was that man? John? And what did he mean by ‘daddy’? How odd. Ah well, at least it was over with now. 

Ringo went to get out of bed but found that-.. that there were bars barricading him in. Like-... like a crib? Ringo stood up on the cushy mattress to see how high up the bars went. Ringo wasn’t too pleased to find they went up pretty high. Too high for his small and short frame to fit through the gaps or over the bars themself. Great. 

Suddenly, the door opened calmly, making Ringo gasped quickly and fall back onto his bum. John chuckled and went over to the crib. Apparently Ringo was either really short or John was really fucking tall because John easily towered over the bars and put his hand in to play with Ringos hair soothingly. He couldn’t help but lean into the touch, before shaking his head and cowering back into the corner, gripping a light baby blue blanket that was apparently in the crib the whole time. 

That was when he realised his outfit. He had a long sleeved footie onesie that had little buttons around the crotch area-.. wait hold on what was that feeling between his legs? It was like a cushion had placed itself around his waist. All fluffy and soft and- 

holy fuck that was a nappy. 

John cooed and smiled brightly at him. Picking him up with apparent ease as he placed him on his hip. Ringo did try to struggle but he was a lot shorter than John so there wasn’t really much of a fight on his behalf. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
